Kingdom CRAP
by Anti-Striker
Summary: This is a random collection of rejected scenes and CRAP! Might have some adult content later on. T for some Language. Genre mystery because ya never know what i could put up.
1. English Lesson

Weird scenes and random crap

Chapter 1

**CATEGORY: Random crap**

_**This came to me during a similar lecture in English Class…**_

Sora sat there while listening to the teacher go on and on about the difference between Adjectives and Pronouns. Sora sighed; it was the crazy guy in the class's fault for having this subject brought up. His name was Dustin, and man was he annoying, he couldn't just take a hint when you wanted to be left alone, he talked to himself in the hallway, he screamed at you in the hallway, and for some, fucked up reason, acted like he was a transformer everywhere he went. **(A/N This guy is a guy named Justin in our class who does the same exact thing, I actually kinda feel sorry for him because my fatha knows his family and I had to go over to his house once in like 2****nd**** grade a lot of years ago, his parents practically feed him like 50 pills a day, and that's why he's so fucked up.)**

"Adjectives are something that describes the word…" Sora was lost at the word, 'word' **(A/N HA! Word, Word)** as he turned to Riku, who sat right beside his desk, Kairi sat in front of him, and said, "Hey Sea-Hair…" Sora kept his voice down so that the teacher wouldn't here them, however Kairi turned her head, her crimson hair flying as she did.

"Yeah man?" Riku said looking over at him with his cool-green eyes, " Also, I can't believe I actually respond to that nick-name." Sora snickered at Riku's comment.

" This lecture on adverbs is monotonous." This was a word that had been in another part of the lecture earlier that the teacher had said, ' Monotonous is an adjective that means Dull, or tedius, or repetitious.' That's where Dustin had said that it was a Pronoun from there the teacher said it wasn't and Dustin asked what the difference was…that's when the **monotonous** part of the conversation took place, this made Riku and Kairi laugh, the teacher stopped and the hole class turned, making all three of there faces turn fire-truck red.

Got any requests? I'll do my best to make them happen!

Comments? Reviews plz!


	2. Not funny

Weird scenes and random crap

**CATEGORY: Weird and Random**

Sora was the cat again. The lion-kitten. He, silently, didn't enjoy this form, although Kairi and Riku, who were walking next to him, did. They were walking along in the jungle near the oasis. Riku was talking to Kairi who just listened, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Sora just walked beside them. The reason Kairi wasn't paying attention to what Riku was saying was because she was worried about Sora, Sora had been acting out of his norm all day. Sora was always on edge in this form because he didn't really know how to walk. He really had to make sure that he didn't trip and fall flat on his face. It was easy to trip over your own 'paws' in this form. Kairi was struggling too though, she had fallen 4 times already, however; Riku adapted well to this form. Sora had made a wise crack about this saying that Riku knew how to walk on all fours, cause he constantly was on all forms with the 'females' back at destiny islands.

This was the only reason why Kairi was only a little conserned, if Sora hadn't made a horrible joke that day, then she would know it wasn't him. Sora was paying to much attention to his own paws to notice that Timone and pumba were sneaking up on them, "Hey Sora!" Pumba said. Sora hissed and jumped up so high he ended up clinging to one of the branches above them for dear life. Riku immediately started laughing, Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little either. Sora was still shaking on the branch, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Got any requests? I'll do my best to make them happen!

Comments? Reviews plz!


	3. Lust or Honor

TITLE: Would you like to pay in Lust or Honor, Demon?

This came to me while first reading Vampire Knight, then listening to Lugia's theme…or the beginning anyways. There are bits and pieces of the two in here, not really Vampire Night.

Begin

Sora got up and looked around, he didn't know how long that he had been out cold. All he knew was that he could smell the scent of honey and nature, and felt thirsty. But it was more than thirsty, it was almost a burning thirst, the kind you get when you haven't had a single drop of water for days, and you have been traveling in the desert of Agrabah. He had felt it so many times before it was his Bloodlust because he was a Vampire. He had been for no more than twenty-five years now. He was seventeen when he was transformed. He didn't know who transformed him, but he woke up when

Sora got up, even though he was thirsty, he had more energy than ever, he always did. _Maybe I should hurry up and get to somewhere with blood_. He took like 3 steps and he was already to the farthest tree to him, which was like 15 feet away. He had incredible speed. But he was a Vampire it wasn't surprising.

Suddenly he heard voices calling his name, before he knew what happened he smelled the air, the burning in his throat went from 0-20 in an instant, the fire in his throat now was like a raging wild fire!

He suddenly lost all control of his body and he ran towards the intensified scent, he was going at lightning speed, before he knew it he had grabbed a squirming thing in his hand, it all happened so fast he hadn't thought about it. He suddenly stopped and put the thing down holding it, and his mouth went strait for it's throat, only at this point he was able to realize what he had grabbed…

**KAIRI**

He was so fearful of his actions, however the fire in him…it caused him to still lean forward Kairi screamed and kicked him in the gut however it didn't affect him, he suddenly forced himself to stop and back off, fighting off the fire.

"Kairi…" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Sora?" She noted the pale white look to his skin.

"Kairi…I attacked you…I don't…"

"Sora…you were so fast, I didn't recognize you." But she was cut off by Sora who suddenly kissed her. At first she squirmed, shocked at what he was doing given the current conversation point, but in the end she gave in and kissed him back.

When they broke apart she looked at him and giggled, he still felt the burning in the back of his throat however, it suddenly flared, "Kairi…" his mouth went dry.

"Youre thirsty…" Kairi said finally. One of the powers Sora had was that, if he bit someone, or got his mouth on there neck or anywere else on their body, **(A/N boy doesn't that sound just…just plain wrong…what? FOR GOD SAKE I'M A GUY!)** He could tell them what he was thinking.

"Yes."

"You need my blood. Take it."

_**So, would you like to pay in Lust or Honor, demon?**_

"I promised I would never hurt you, a long time ago."

"Your thirsty…"

"No."

"NOW! Before…before you hurt someone else…"

Sora hesitated, then he put his mouth to her neck and bit into her…

**Honor**

He sucked for a short minute before he forced himself back, the lust wasn't fully quenched, but he was calm now.

"Sora?"

"What?"

"Was that kiss…real…or just to tell me what you needed…?"

"It was real."

"Realy?"

"Yeah, I love you Kairi Kuran **(A/N Sorry, couldn't resist) **I always will." He kissed her on the forehead and she squirmed again, when he looked back at her he realized what her disqusted look was all about, the blood on his mouth had gotten on her forehead, "Er…sorry…"

"That's ok, it's only my blood anyways…" He leaned down to kiss her again but she pushed him back, "However, I do mind it a second time…"

"Heh heh…Sorry…" Kairi giggled at him.


End file.
